Increasingly, vehicles are being manufactured with passive entry passive start (PEPS) systems. In PEPS systems, the vehicle controls various functions of the vehicle based on the location of the driver's key fob or mobile device (e.g. when the vehicle includes a “phone-as-a-key (PaaK)” system) relative to the vehicle. For example, at when the mobile device is three meters from the vehicle, the vehicle may engage a welcome mode that illuminates the exterior lights of the vehicle and adjust the cabin to suite the driver preferences and at two meters, the vehicle may enable a passive entry system based on trigger from the user such as sensing a hand touching a door handle or a foot kicking under the fascia.